deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadow Hunter XT/Shadow Reviews-Dead Space 2
YES! YES YES YES YEEEEEEES!!! Finally the long-awaited game is here! I got the Limited Edition no less! And I am here to tell you what I think of it. I love it. I suppose thats no surprise, so let's just get to why ''I love it. First Impression Well the cover doesn't tell very much, and not the manual either. It says a lot of things about the items and such, but really it was the first game was what got me so hyped about it. Notes ﻿The game starts up the same way that the first one did; a silent start-up screen followed by a video-log and you running away from necromorphs. I found Chapter 10, where you return to the Ishimura, to be the creepiest of all in the entire game. I'm going to be serious, it looks even creepier now. I also found that the best way to defeat regular humanoid necros was to shoot them (and I am not even kidding) in the crotch! Pros/Cons Okay, lets start of with the good stuff. And I haven't played Multiplayer yet, so don't expect to hear anything from me. Pros: *The stomping and punching is much faster, making it easier to defend yourself. Also, the punches are ''actually ''effective! *The weapons are... how to say this... more polished. I mean, they work a bit better. And the fact that you actually see the mags flying out of the gun is pretty neat. And the Line Gun is as fun as ever! *The graphics are ''magnificent! *The enemies varied and a lot of fun to fight. Not to say they aren't terrifying. *The enviroments are well-made and a lot of fun to explore, and they are certainly more appealing than that old ship you where on the last time... (shivers at the thought of going through it again) *The story is really good and does it's work of continuing the story. The surprise at the end was a bit... Alan Wake-y. But I don't know how you feel about it though. The story takes you to varied places such as: a mental hospital, a shopping mall, the church of Unitology, the Solar ray and... OH **** NO ...back to the Ishimura... (sigh) *The controls have changed bit, but they provide more options such as: quick stasis-refill, abillity to reload without having to aim, the waypoint can not only show you where your objective is; but also the nearest store, save station and bench- which is a great addition to me. *The zero-g parts where really sweet. *The scares are really well executed and horrifying. *I love the fact that you can re-place used power nodes. Very useful. *The suits are AWSOME! *NO ADS CANNON! Cons: *You have to stomp on the enemies to make them drop stuff. It gets kinda annoying. *That Ubermorph guy. Seriously, the Hunter was tedious enough, and now there is another one? You can't even kill it, it just haunts you. Not to mention that it stalks you from beginning to end of that chapter. *The whole "breaking glass to suck out necromorphs"-thing. Although it is pretty effective, it is just as effective at killing you as killing them. If you stand too close to the window you will not even have a chance. And I am dead serious when I say that there was a room in chapter 8 I think, where all I seemed to do was getting sucked out the window. *Of course, with real-time cutscenes comes the inabillity to skip them. The first game had the same problem. As an overall rating I would give this game a 9.8/10. It will not let you down. I promise you. ''-Shadow out-'' Category:Blog posts